


My Protector

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Roman tries to make Virgil feel better





	My Protector

It was an off day for Virgil. He wanted to left alone, but Princey won’t let him. He blames himself for crying about something so simple and stupid. It’s no surprise that after detaching from an aggressive, but loving, hug, that Roman would pull him to his room by the hand. This wasn’t like Roman’s normal room, Roman transformed his room to have an enormously large bed. It was double the size of a king. The room also had a red and purple theme, little hearts decorated the room. Virgil moved to wipe the new tears that formed. He was still very upset. “... Roman, what’s all this?” He took his hand back, no use in running away, and hugged his torso.

Roman looked at him, feeling slightly bad about the room. He could see that Virgil was still upset. “Well,” He moved to place his hands on Virgil’s biceps, “I thought I could try to cheer you up. I promise to not use any nicknames. I try to be playful with you sometimes, but I know your not in the right place to hear it.” Virgil stopped Roman with a light kiss on the cheek. He could see Roman getting flustered the more he talked. “Ok...” Roman pulled Virgil back into a hug. Virgil dropped his arms from himself to wrap around Roman. Roman moved to press tiny kisses into Virgil’s hair and rub his back. 

They stayed that was for a while. Well until Virgil felt his body getting tired and slumping into Roman, who caught Virgil when he did. Virgil was slightly stunned. He moved his head to look Roman in the eye. “Hey.” “Hey.” They stared for a while before Virgil stopped it. Roman was fine with whatever Virgil wanted to do. “Hey, um...” Roman look puzzled, but didn’t say anything as Virgil looked down at his feet, “So...um... Patton told me about your back rubs... I was wondering...” He bit his lip and look back into Roman’s eyes. “...Um, I was wondering if you could give me one.” Virgil looked back down as Roman said, “Sure.”

Virgil looked back up with him with a blush on his cheeks. “Where do you want me to give you a back rub at?” Roman flashed a smile. Virgil’s face got more heated as he said, “The heart shaped tub. It looks like it has jets.” Roman smiles, backs away from Virgil still holding his hand, and snaps his fingers to vanish his clothing. Roman likes to do that a lot to himself because it’s faster. Virgil is caught completely off guard and immediately shivers. “Sorry love, I should’ve warned you,” He rubs Virgil’s hand with his thumb. Virgil is completely embarrassed. “Love, it’s ok. Come with me.”

Virgil wraps his arms around his torso again, a little on edge, but silently watching Roman prepare the water. Roman moves to place himself into the bottom of the heart. He moves his arms to help Virgil into the water. Virgil seems very hesitant about this, but still holding one of Roman’s hands. “We can stop if you want, but I know you’re still stressed. Please let me help.” Virgil agrees in his head and moves to sit between Roman’s legs in the warm pleasant water, that he now realizes smells like lavender. He slumps against Roman’s chest and looks into his eyes.

They move to kiss lazily, Roman moving his hands to rub his arms. When their mouths disconnect, Roman is still very concerned. “You know that stop light game we played as kids?” “Yeah.” “Can you use that to tell me if I’m hurting you or if you want to stop?” “Sure, but I trust you. Plus Patton says that it’s really good.” He smiled up at Roman. Roman pushes him away a little to rub his back trying his best to free his tension.

~~~~~

It takes a hour, with the jets on, to completely relax Virgil. As Roman got the last muscle to relax, he noticed that Virgil was hard. Virgil has had his eyes closed and the biggest smile on his face and Roman pulled him to lay back on his chest. He almost didn’t want to disturb him, but Roman couldn’t help himself. He moved just one hand to gently stroke Virgil’s thigh. Roman only expectation was for Virgil to tell him to stop. He was shocked at what Virgil actually did.

Virgil snuggled closer to his neck, backing his ass up into Roman’s crotch, and whispering, “Green,” directly into his ear. “Are you sure?” Roman was worried about him. “Did you not hear me? I said green, Roman.” Virgil never moved, in fact, he pressed a kiss to Roman’s neck after sassing him. Roman continued to stroke his thigh, not really sure when he stopped. He moved his hand closer to Virgil’s the space in between his cock and his thigh. With Virgil lightly kissing his cheek, Roman could now see it hard, straining, and an angry flush of red. He felt Virgil sign deeply onto his cheek.

He moved his hand to wrap around Virgil’s cock. He wasn’t packing, in fact, it was weirdly cute. Virgil made a small hum of approval. Roman was still determined to have Virgil relaxed and content, but that mostly meant taking things very slow. He stroked him very slow and teasing. He wouldn’t go faster than Virgil wanted. They stayed that way for a while. Virgil kissing him, but stopping every so often to moan or throw his head back. He was so gorgeous. Roman wondered why Virgil trusted him enough to see him like he is now. They never moved until Virgil came, directly into the water, several times. Roman relished every sight and sound that Virgil offered each time he came.

He knew that Virgil would be oversensitive while he sat slumped on him with his head thrown back, eyes shut, and trying to catch his breath. He opted to grab and wrap his arms around Virgil. Roman was hard himself, but that really didn’t matter to him at the moment. He’d much rather be watching over Virgil, protecting him. He felt guilty. He knew that Virgil protected everyone, but he had a feel that no one really protected Virgil. That made him really sad, he watched Virgil’s blissful face, and felt tears prick around his eyes. He felt so guilty for putting all the pressure on Virgil. His penis become soft as he cried and rocked Virgil back and forth. He was going to protect Virgil far better than he did in the past.

Virgil was blissfully content being rocked by Roman. He had his head tucked under Roman chin, he was content. Well, that was until he felt something wet hit his head. He almost didn’t want to move. Another drop hit his head. He moved to look Roman in the face. He was immediately panic stricken, but he tired very hard to keep his composure. He knew Roman wasn’t in the right state to handle a freak out. “Hey, Ro. Angel, look at me.” 

Roman almost didn’t dare to, he knew his emotions would get the better of him, but he looked up. Sure enough, more tears spilled down his face, but he remained eye contact. To Virgil he was still beautiful, but he could read the pain in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” He took his hands in his own and rubbed his thumbs back and forth across the back of his hand.

Roman had more tears bust out and whispered a weak apology. “Hey, no, you’re not in the wrong. What’s going on in your head?” Roman didn’t look up, but he squeezed Virgil’s hands. “I’m sorry for causing you so much stress.” They sat there for a while, Virgil thinking over his words, and Roman still crying very softly.

“Hey Ro. Can I make you feel good?” Roman looked up at him. “Can I make you feel better?” Roman still had no clue what he mean but he silently agreed. Virgil pulled Roman up and out of the water to sit on the outside of the tub. He moved to caress every muscle he could. He looked up into Roman’s eyes to see Roman pleading with his eyes. His face still blotchy and wet. He leaned into Roman to connect their lips in a quite lazy kiss. Virgil was working on getting Roman hard again. (Yes, he feels bad for not returning the favor, but mostly because Roman cried himself to softness. That frankly won’t do.)

He constantly moved his hands to roam over Roman’s body, which earned him grunts and pants into his mouth. As he moved his head to kiss Roman’s neck, he moved one finger to lightly touch Roman’s cock. Mostly to see how he was reacting. He wanted to make sure Roman was into this, but he would’ve stopped immediately if he wasn’t. As Virgil lightly sucked hickies his neck while lightly moving a finger along Roman’s length, Roman let out a strangled moan. 

Virgil moved to whisper in Roman’s ear, “Can I give you a blowjob babe? You look so cute for me like this.” Roman gasped and with a small “yes please,” Virgil moved to be on his knees in the tub. He took the length in his hand, slightly stroking it. He moved his thumb to flick over the slit, which earned him a whine while Roman tilted his head back. 

Virgil took the sensitive and aggravated look head into his mouth. He sucked slightly. Virgil relished in the tiny noises Roman was making. It took some teasing and blowing small breaths on the wet cock to have Roman right on the edge. Eventually Roman and Virgil both were getting very impatient, for two different reasons. Roman really wanted to fuck Virgil’s pretty mouth, and Virgil just wanted Roman to cum for him and wanting to just taste him in anyway he could. They could both tell the sexual atmosphere has changed. Roman gained his confidence back. He moved Virgil off of him, head placed in both of his hands, and smiles. He looks at beautiful boy with smeared makeup and whispers, “Can I fuck your mouth, pretty boy?” Virgil viciously nods his head and immediately opens his mouth to take Roman’s length back in his throat. Roman gingerly moves Virgil’s head and takes his cock in his hand and moves it so Virgil is swallowing him back down.

Roman runs his fingers through his hair as they both just sit there. It’s when Virgil looks up at him through lidded eyes and past his bangs, that Roman finally moves. “Virgil, I’m going to move now, ok?” Virgil June and closes his eyes, he gives a weak thumbs up. Roman grabs his hair hard. It causes Virgil to groan and open his mouth wider. Roman no longer wants to wait, he sets a hard rough pace. He can hear Virgil wet sounds, he can feel the back of Virgil’s throat hit the tip of his dick, and he can see the tears falling down Virgil’s face. Roman can bring himself to stop, Virgil just looks so damn pretty having his mouth fucked. He knew Virgil would be ok and if he didn’t want this he would not have a gave a thumbs up. Virgil locked eyes with Roman and moaned around his cock, and that was enough to send Roman over the edge. He came down Virgil’s throat as Virgil had a small weak orgasm. 

They stayed that way. Both trying their best to breath. Roman conjured up some honey cough drops. “Virge,” he moved his mouth off of his dick and unwrapped a cough drop, “take this, it’ll help,” Virgil took it and went mostly limp. Roman moved to clean his face of the makeup that was ruined. He took both of them to the bed and didn’t bother to dress either one of them. He figured what he needed best was naked cuddles. Virgil snuggled into him. He was so grateful to have someone to protect him too, but he was still guilty about the event that lead to Virgil breaking down.


End file.
